Claudia
by coteobscur
Summary: Nous connaissons l'histoire de 111 qui, au terme d'une folle cavale à travers le Commonwealth, finit par détruire le grand méchant institut et retrouver son fils. Mais quel serait le point de vue d'un autre enfant, élevé et choyé au cœur du sanctuaire souterrain, voyant soudainement débarquer des hommes armés et détruisant tout ce qui fait son monde ?
1. Chapter 1 - Bienvenue du côté obscur

_Chapitre 1 - Bienvenue du côté obscur_

Il est là, un peu plus loin, et sa main est tenue par un homme que je ne reconnais pas.

Je voudrais le rejoindre, mais c'est la panique partout : j'entends des hurlements par-dessus la sirène, j'entends le bruit des tirs de plasma, les gen1 et gen2 de la sécurité tirent sur les envahisseurs sans faire grand cas des civils qui traversent leur ligne de tir, courant dans tous les sens, terrorisés, perdus face à ce déploiement de brutalité.

Nous sommes totalement submergés.

Ça a été si rapide, le sanctuaire était étincelant, tranquille et bourdonnant, et d'un seul coup, toute une armée d'inconnus est apparue, commençant à tirer dans tous les sens.  
Ce sol blanc et pur que j'ai toujours vu immaculé est à présent recouvert de sang, de morceaux de chair brulée, de fragments épars humains et mécaniques.

L'enfer est entré sous les traits d'un homme au chapeau noir, accompagné d'une légion de tueurs.

Je rampe, essaie de trouver une arme, une cachette, une sortie, les oreilles emplies de cette sirène stridente qui ne veut pas s'arrêter, et je croise Lloyd, rasant les murs, son balai en main, essayant de s'enfuir en passant inaperçu.  
Nos regards se croisent, et je vois dans ses yeux la terreur, l'incompréhension. Il se dirige discrètement vers moi, tendant sa main blanche, ses lèvres s'ouvrent sur mon nom, et je vois sa tête exploser, frappée par un rayon.  
Je hurle et me précipite sur lui.  
Non ! Non ! Je vous en prie, non, pas ça !  
C'est impossible, ce n'est pas réel !  
Je tombe à genoux près de son corps, hoquetant, attrapant fils et circuits à pleine main, tremblante de tous mes membres, incapable d'arrêter mes larmes, incapable de lâcher ces câbles que j'essaie désespérément de faire revenir dans son corps.  
Non ! Non !  
Ce n'était qu'un nettoyeur, un gen1 basique et gentil, toujours prêt à me faire rire lorsque les choses devenaient parfois difficiles. Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne ! Pourquoi ?  
Je gémis, perdue, paniquée, je ne sais pas quoi faire dans ce tourbillon de peur et de violence. Je me tourne vers le groupe de l'homme en noir et hurle de toutes mes forces :

« Pourquoi ? Shaun ? Shaun !»

Il se tourne vers moi mais détourne les yeux, resserre sa main autour de celle de l'homme en noir. Ils passent une arche et disparaissent.  
Je reste là, à genoux, immobile, comme prise dans une enveloppe de glace. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien entendre, ne plus rien ressentir.  
Je ne comprends pas.

Shaun ?

Et d'un seul coup, sorti de nulle part, AX-425 me saisit par la taille et me soulève comme un sac, me propulsant contre lui. Il me tient fermement dans ses bras et glisse, vole entre les rayons, gracieux, et ses tirs de retour sont implacable. C'est un gen3, il fait partie de nos meilleurs anges protecteurs.  
J'ignore pourquoi il a décidé de m'aider, moi, mais je m'accroche désespérément à lui, à sa solidité, sa chaleur, sa force. Il atteint rapidement une porte verrouillée qu'il ouvre de son pass, puis une seconde, puis une troisième, rouillée et sale. Une porte interdite, oubliée, une porte vers l'extérieur.  
Il l'ouvre avec peine, faisant craquer le métal pourri, m'y pousse sans ménagement et se détourne sans un mot, s'éloignant à grandes enjambées. Je me retrouve seule, privée de sa présence protectrice, et je ne peux pas me relever, mes jambes sont comme de la gelée, ma tête remplie de cris et de sang. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est ramper.  
Alors je rampe, je rampe, de toute ces forces créées par la terreur, et les cris s'atténuent, les bruits de tirs s'estompent, même cet abominable hurlement de l'alarme s'affaiblit au final.  
Puis c'est le silence, je n'entends plus que ma respiration haletante, rauque, le frottement de ma combinaison déchirée contre le sol crasseux et caillouteux.  
Je ne vois plus rien, c'est le noir complet, je me cogne contre des objets inconnus, des meubles rouillés, mais je continue de ramper, les joues baignées de larmes, la tête vide, le poing serré autour d'un circuit de Lloyd que je n'ai pas lâché.  
J'ai mal partout, ma respiration devient de plus en plus difficile, et j'ai l'impression de ramper depuis des heures. Au niveau des coudes et des genoux, je sens que ma combinaison n'a pas tenu. C'est sur la peau nue que je rampe maintenant dans la saleté et la poussière.  
Est-ce que tout le monde est mort ? Où est Shaun ? Où est Père ? Où sont les autres « enfants » ?  
Je sais que je ne dois pas stopper, mais je stoppe, m'assied, glapit malgré moi et fond en larmes.  
Est-ce que je dois faire demi-tour et tenter de retrouver des survivants ? Je suis terrorisée à l'idée de faire demi-tour, mais peut-être le chasseur en a-t-il caché d'autres dans le couloir antique ?  
Pourquoi ces gens nous ont-ils attaqués ? Nous avons simplement été massacrés.  
Pourquoi ?  
Je ne comprends pas.  
Il y a alors une déflagration, monstrueuse, déchirant mes tympans, et un souffle brûlant projette mon corps comme un brin de blé surin à travers le couloir.  
Je me brise contre un mur, et perd connaissance en espérant la mort.

Ce sont des murmures qui me réveillent, et des mains parcourant mon corps :  
« Tu crois qu'elle est encore en vie ? »  
\- Elle porte rien de valable, en tout cas. Que dalle, rien du tout. »  
Il y a un grattement, un frottement, et j'entraperçoit une silhouette d'adulte se mouvoir plus loin :  
« On devrait faire demi-tour, les rads commencent à salement monter ici… »  
La seconde personne soupire, puis se redresse :  
\- t'as raison, ça vaut pas l'coup, sale plan… »

J'essaie de me secouer, de supplier, mais mon corps refuse de bouger et je ne parviens à proférer qu'un grognement sourd.  
Mais ça suffit à attirer leur attention. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu.

« Oh putain, elle est vivante ! »  
Je sens des mouvements, et le premier homme se rapproche, incertain :  
« On fait quoi ? »  
\- j'n'en sais rien !  
« On l'achève ? »

Un long frisson glacé me parcours : quoi ? M'achever ? Mais pourquoi ? Quel genre de personne pouvait penser ainsi ?

Le second a un mouvement brusque et me soulève par les épaules :  
\- Nan, attends… Hey, hey, petite ? Ça va ?»  
Il me secoue, me frappe au visage plusieurs fois, sans résultat. Si je ne sens pas vraiment la brûlure des coups, je me sens encore plus cotonneuse qu'avant, incapable de répondre.  
\- elle est complétement stone, on peut la ramener au camp, voir ce que le boss en pense… »  
Le premier pousse un grognement tandis que je sens qu'on me soulève sans ménagement, propulsée en travers d'une épaule recouverte de cuir.  
« A mon avis tu te casses le cul pour rien. Si elle a pris l'explosion dans la gueule, elle va crever sous peu celle-là… »  
Le second hausse les épaules, me faisant tressauter légèrement :  
\- Pas mon souci, au moins on revient pas les mains vides. Et vaut ptêt mieux qu'elle crève maintenant plutôt qu'entre les mains du boss. »  
Je sens une tape violente sur mes fesses et le premier homme a un rire déplaisant :  
« Plutôt mignonne et bien foutue, c'est du gâchis, jte le dis. On pourrait ptêt s'amuser un peu avec avant de rentrer ? »

Je sens une vague de terreur me submerger à travers le brouillard.  
Tout ce que l'on avait pu entendre dans les couloirs, soufflé en cachette, murmuré avec anxiété, sur le monde extérieur était donc vrai.  
Un monde peuplé de monstres.  
Des monstres assassinant des balayeurs sans défense.  
Des monstres violant des fillettes blessées.  
Le sanctuaire avait été dévasté, perdu à jamais.  
Je vivais dans ce monde de monstres désormais.

J'essaie de ne pas bouger, de ne pas m'affoler. Je ne sais pas comment, mais l'homme ne semble pas sentir que mon cœur se met soudain à battre comme un tambour. Mon estomac se révulse, acide, et ma tête est bourdonnante. J'ai du mal à penser, du mal à respirer, je me sens glacée jusqu'au plus profond de mon être.

C'est mon monde désormais.

Et je suis toute seule.

Je sens que l'homme se raidit et attrape des barreaux au mur. Nous montons.  
Il ahane sous les poids combinés de mon corps et de son sac, puis débouche péniblement dans une salle obscure, et s'extrait du tunnel montant avec difficulté. Son complice le suit juste après, et j'entends un crissement métallique accompagné d'un « clang » résonnant dans la salle, comme une plaque qui retombe.  
« Putain. Cte merde… »  
Je sens qu'on me soulève, et qu'on me dépose rudement au sol. Je ne bouge pas, fixant les deux hommes à travers mes yeux mi-clos.  
Le premier s'avance, s'accroupit, et tire sur la fermeture-éclair de ma combinaison en lambeaux. Il a un petit rire, un sifflement.  
« Merde, c'est la première fois que je vois une peau comme ça, putain, elle vient d'où celle-là ? »  
Je ne bouge pas, essaie de calmer ma respiration, les battements de mon cœur. L'image de AX-425 me frappe. Ses yeux clairs, calmes, ses mains larges et tranquilles.  
« yeux-gorge-cœur-entrejambe. »  
Dans les vestiges de ce passé lointain, en ruine, il me sourit, corrige la position de mon couteau. Je respire calmement, soudainement apaisée, évoquant le chasseur comme une ombre protectrice.

Yeux. Gorge. Cœur. Entrejambe.

Le second homme se penche à son tour, et il ricane. Je sens sa main glisser sur mon sein, ses lèvres se coller à mes tempes, souillant ma peau. Il respire fort, il sent fort. Transpiration, urine, sang, ainsi qu'une odeur douceâtre et pourrie qui monte à ma gorge et pique mes yeux. Je sens une vague d'écœurement déferler, et l'indignation me fait temporairement oublier ma peur.

Non mais quelle horreur !

D'un seul coup, je lance mon genou en avant, frappant son entrejambe de toutes mes forces. Il hurle, retombe en arrière, les mains croisées sur ses parties écrasées par la force d'un camion à pleine vitesse. Je saisis le premier par le cou avec mes deux mains et serre de toutes mes forces, sentant la gorge s'écraser sous la pression, les tendons, veines et muscles éclater et se déchirer. Je lâche l'homme qui se tortille en gargouillant puis ne bouge plus, et me redresse en rampant à vive allure de l'autre côté de la salle.  
L'homme restant essaie de se relever, les yeux exorbités, le visage rouge et congestionné, la bave aux lèvres :

« Espèce de… salope… tu vas… crever… »

Je fouille fébrilement dans son sac, les mains tremblantes, et en sors une sorte de vieux pistolet bizarre fait de bric et de brac. J'hésite, pas vraiment sûre de savoir m'en servir, mais le pointe néanmoins sur l'homme qui ouvre de grands yeux :  
« Non, non, nonononon ! »  
Le coup part et il s'écroule, la moitié du visage arraché par la force de l'impact.

Je reste là, grelottante, tremblante, les mains agitées de spasmes sur l'arme que je tiens de toutes mes forces sous peine de tordre le métal.  
Ma respiration est saccadée, et j'ai toute les peines du monde à la calmer. A nouveau, mes yeux brûlent et le désespoir m'envahit : je ne veux pas.  
Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas.

Je ne peux pas.

Je veux retourner au sanctuaire, je veux revoir ceux que j'aime. Notre bien-aimé Père, Lloyd mon grand ami, AX-425, silencieux et protecteur, faisant sa ronde dans les couloirs immaculés.

Je veux entendre Maman Allie rire dans le couloir, plaisanter avec le docteur Zimmer, qui me félicitait si souvent pour mes progrès rapides et la qualité de mon travail.

Je veux réparer, souder, ranger, arranger les choses, comme Maman me l'a appris. Je suis faite pour ça. C'est mon but, ma finalité, la raison de mon existence.

Rendre Maman heureuse et réparer les choses cassées.

Je ne peux pas. Je veux rentrer à la maison.

Je lâche l'arme et ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine, cachant ma tête dans leur creux.  
Je me rends compte que j'ai perdu le circuit de Lloyd, et mes larmes redoublent.  
Je suis toute seule maintenant et je n'ai plus rien. Tout a disparu.  
Je suis coincée sans retour dans un monde de monstres.

Je dois retrouver Shaun.

Et lui dévisser la tête de son corps.

Littéralement.


	2. Chapter 2 - Le choc des cultures

Chapitre 2 – Choc des cultures

J'ai dormi, longuement, profondément, allongée sur le sol de béton de la salle plongée dans l'obscurité. Je me suis réveillée, et me suis rendu compte que non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar. J'ai pleuré, pleuré, et me suis rendormie.

Réveillée.  
Pleuré.  
Rendormie.

Réveillée.  
Pleuré.  
Rendormie.

Puis j'ai bourré de coups de pieds les cadavres des deux hommes. Ils n'étaient pas responsables de ma situation actuelle, mais ça m'a fait du bien. Un peu.  
J'ai vidé leurs sacs sur le sol, essayant de trouver quelque chose d'utile dans ce bric à brac abyssal.  
Comment pouvait-on transporter autant de déchets avec soi ?  
J'ai trouvé des vêtements d'une propreté douteuse, mais sentant moins mauvais que le reste. Et il était hors de question de me servir de leurs vêtements.  
Cette idée était épouvantable.  
Je devais me débrouiller avec ce que j'avais trouvé : Un T-shirt et un jean beaucoup trop grands pour moi, mais je pouvais arranger ça.

En fait, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'arranger ça. Prétendre, rien qu'un instant, que tout était normal et que quelque chose nécessitait une amélioration. Focaliser juste sur cette pensée. Oublier le reste.

Le pistolet pouvait être lui aussi amélioré, mais sans établi il m'était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. Les bouteilles d'eau semblaient sales mais buvables, les boites de nourriture… suspectes. L'alcool pouvait servir de désinfectant.  
Ou mieux, je pouvais aussi tout vider sur le sol et mettre le feu à cet immonde cloaque. Purifier, même pour une minuscule fraction, cette infâme réalité.  
Je soupire, considère un instant les objets que je fourre dans un des sacs à dos que j'ai gardé intact.  
Un couteau de chasse, de larges lunettes, un masque à gaz vide et défraichi.  
Le trésor de Jack Rackham…  
Je balance dans un coin la stupide collection de capsules de sodas, renifle un bout de viande racorni que je repousse avec indignation, l'estomac retourné.  
Impossible.  
Ils ne mangent pas CA ? Si ? Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ça a pu être… Et où ça a pû trainer ! Ça doit être un appât, ou un répulsif. Quelque chose comme ça.  
Je fourre la viande dans un chiffon que j'enroule frénétiquement autour de l'objet répugnant, et le glisse au fond de mon sac, tout en me demandant si j'avais perdu la tête pour garder une chose aussi immonde.  
Pourquoi le garder ? Je ne vais tout de même pas le manger ?  
J'ai faim, j'ai vraiment faim, mais pas au point de risquer la plus grave intoxication alimentaire de tous les temps.

Je pousse un profond soupir et m'assied en tailleur sur le sol, jetant un coup d'œil aux deux corps entassés au fond de la salle. Je secoue la tête en les considérant avec la gravité et le sérieux que pouvait prendre le Dr Li lorsqu'elle était contrariée :  
« On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez d'un grand secours… Même pas un pistolet correct, aucune munition, vous êtes stupides ou suicidaires… »  
Je commence à découper le T-shirt, puis assemble des morceaux de cuir provenant d'un des sacs que j'ai démonté, me servant d'une pointe d'acier comme d'une aiguille à coudre de fortune :  
« Vous auriez dû me laisser, là en bas. Maintenant… vous êtes morts. Et moi je dois me débrouiller avec toute cette… cette… cette merde ! Vous faites CHIER ! »  
Je m'interromps, le rouge me montant aux joues. Voilà que je jure, maintenant ! Maman Allie ne sera pas contente de l'apprendre.

Parce que Maman Allie est quelque part. J'en suis sûre. AX-425 a dû la sauver elle aussi, et elle doit être vraiment, vraiment très inquiète. Je refoule de nouvelles larmes, me concentrant pour ajuster les morceaux de cuir et en faire des renforcements dans le tissu.  
Je travaille un moment en silence, penchée sur mon œuvre, mais finalement je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les regarder à nouveau.  
Les deux cadavres me fixent et leurs rictus hideux expriment leur désaccord sur mon espoir. Je leur jette un coup d'œil désapprobateur, essayant de rester concentrée sur ma tâche :  
« Elle est vivante ! Et elle m'attend ! Vous racontez de la MERDE ! »  
Je raffermi ma prise, essaye d'empêcher mes mains de trembler, secoue violement la tête :  
« Elle est vivante. Et elle va venir me sauver. Et AX-425 aussi. Et on vous BOTTERA LE CUL ! »  
Je bats des cils, chassant mes larmes et réalisant que je suis en train d'insulter deux cadavres.  
Deux cadavres dont je sens les regards lourds de reproches, et dont la présence joue de plus en plus sur mes nerfs à vif. Sans parler de l'odeur qui commence à flotter dans l'air.  
Je dois sortir de cette salle. En urgence.  
Aller dehors.  
Cette idée me paralyse. Sur le coup, le tunnel sombre devient presque attirant.  
Mais l'explosion a dû boucher définitivement le passage. Et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir vérifier de mes yeux l'étendue des dégâts.  
Mais dehors ?  
Comment vais-je faire, dehors ?

Je retourne à ma couture, m'affairant sur le pantalon, découpant de larges bandes métalliques que je glisse entre les couches de cuir. Puis viennent les bottes, elles aussi en cuir et métal. Basiques.  
C'est loin d'être parfait, mais ça fera l'affaire.  
J'hésite, et me débarrasse de ma combinaison.  
Je laisse tomber sur le sol ces derniers fragments de mon ancienne vie, douce, propre et heureuse, et ferme les yeux. Avec un lambeau des vêtements que j'imbibe d'eau je me lave rapidement, vide l'eau au-dessus de ma tête comme un hideux baptême, et enfile ma nouvelle tenue en frissonnant.  
Je suppose que je n'ai l'air de rien, mais le pratique, le vital, prime sur l'esthétique. Je noue mes cheveux en chignon, essaie de faire un turban avec un reste de tissu sale, tant bien que mal, afin de les cacher. J'enfile les larges lunettes qui sont fendillées, mais les verres fumés me protègeront du soleil.  
J'endosse la veste renforcée au-dessus du t-shirt consolidé de cuir, mordille ma lèvre inférieure en rassemblant les vivres dans le sac.  
J'ai faim. Mais je dois encore attendre. Faire durer les vivres que j'ai le plus longtemps possible.  
Je cache le couteau dans une botte, solidement ancré avec un fil de fer recouvert de tissu, je glisse l'arme-tuyauterie dans la poche de ma trop grande veste, soulève le sac presque vide, avance vers la sortie.

Dans la vitre de la porte, face à moi, une naine sale et mal fagotée me fixe d'un air terrifié.

Je ferme les yeux, prends une profonde inspiration, et pousse le loquet, ouvre le passage.

Dehors, le soleil m'aveugle brutalement même à travers mes lunettes, transformant mes pupilles en brasiers, la douleur de l'aveuglement remontant férocement jusqu'au cerveau, me faisant vaciller en me cachant derrière mes bras. L'air brûlant et piquant s'engouffre dans ma bouche et brûle mes poumons comme de l'acide.

Je chancelle, gémis sous la douleur, incandescente, mais retiens mes larmes.  
Je dois rester forte.  
Trouver Shaun.  
Trouver Maman Allie.  
Réparer ce qui a été cassé.

Le premier choc passé, je me décide à marcher. Les yeux larmoyants, les poumons en feu, je mets un pied devant l'autre, incertaine de la direction à suivre, jusqu'à ce que je trouve les débris d'une route que je décide de suivre.

Je fixe l'horizon, nerveuse, essayant de discerner la moindre silhouette, gardant au coin de l'œil le moindre rocher, arbre, arbuste, susceptible de cacher des monstres ou des voleurs-violeurs comme ceux que j'ai laissé derrière moi dans le bunker en ruine. J'ai du mal à respirer mais je suis prête à courir.

L'espace est immense, et tant de place vide me donne le tournis. Partout où se porte le regard, l'horizon ne s'arrête pas. On se sent tout petit, écrasé par cet espace inoccupé, infini, sans aucune limite de verre ou de métal.  
Autour de moi, c'est un mélange de ruines, d'arbres brûlés, de fourrés bruns et secs, mais aussi de petits arbrisseaux verts, de petites plantes, de fourrés aux énormes fleurs mauves chantantes dans le vent.  
Je m'extasie devant les panneaux corrodés, démesurés, montant haut dans le ciel, aussi haut que la coupole de verre du sanctuaire, vantant avec d'immenses affiches encore pleines de couleurs des produits disparus depuis des siècles.  
Je m'enthousiaste devant les amas de voitures antiques, rongées, aux couleurs magnifiques et passées, espère entrapercevoir leurs moteurs sous leurs jupes rouillées, voler les secrets qui les faisaient voler plus vite qu'aucun chasseur ne pourrait jamais courir.

L'extérieur est fascinant, terrifiant, plein de merveilles et de dangers.

Aucun holotape illustré ne pouvait me préparer à ça, à la réalité de l'extérieur, si magique et pourtant interdit, gardé jalousement par d'innombrables créatures malveillantes en tous genres.  
Je trébuche sur une crevasse, me redresse en titubant et pousse un cri de ravissement.  
Je me précipite sur le ballon, là, abandonné au milieu de la chaussée crevassée, et le porte à mon visage, frottant ma joue contre le caoutchouc.  
Je le serre fort contre moi, immobile sur la route, avant de me décider à le glisser dans mon sac, petit trésor de normalité que je ne me sens pas d'abandonner à son triste sort.

Un bruit, un grognement lointain me glace sur place.

D'un bond, je quitte la route et me jette dans un fourré, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Plus loin sur la route, je vois quelque chose qui s'agite, allongé sur le sol, sous ce qui semble être une carcasse de voiture rouillée.  
Quoi que ce soit, je me demande comment elle a atterrit là.  
Je m'avance un peu, accroupie et silencieuse, toujours cachée dans le fourré, et ouvre de grands yeux ébahis. Woaw !  
Je sais que les chasseurs les appellent les « Gools ».  
Ce sont des monstres mangeurs de cerveau, très dangereux, qui courent très vite. Mais il existe deux sortes de «Gools » : Les apprivoisées et les sauvages.  
Les apprivoisées sont très laides, mais intelligentes, même utiles.  
Les sauvages veulent juste vous dévorer.  
Je ne suis pas certaine de ce que je vois plus loin, cette chose coincée sous la voiture, s'agitant frénétiquement avec des grognements.  
C'est très moche, monstrueux, avec des morceaux de visage qui manquent. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi affreusement laid. Ses bras sont maigres, et la créature est faible, beaucoup trop faible pour se dégager d'elle-même. Je me demande si je peux avancer encore un peu.  
Je saisis le pistolet, et avance lentement, furtivement, vers la chose sous la carcasse de métal.  
Vraiment, c'est une honte de les laisser ainsi. Il vaut mieux mourir que de vivre dans cet état !  
Je vois que ses oreilles et son nez ont disparu, ainsi que la plus grande partie de ses cheveux. Ses bras eux aussi sont parsemés de morceaux de chair manquante, laissant voir muscles et veines sous une sorte de film protecteur.  
C'est horrible. Et incroyablement intéressant.  
J'avance encore un peu, plissant les yeux. Si c'est une gool sauvage je peux peut-être l'apprivoiser ?  
Je m'immobilise, fouillant discrètement dans mon sac, retrouvant le morceau de viande bizarre. Je savais que je devais le garder ! C'est un appât à gools !  
Je fais quelques pas, et, lorsque je suis assez proche, le balance près de la créature en reculant précipitamment.  
La créature s'interrompt, et fixe le bout de viande avec des yeux ronds.  
Je prie notre bien aimé Père pour qu'elle accepte la viande, si j'avais une gool apprivoisée elle pourrait peut-être me protéger ?  
« Mange, mange ! »  
Je fais un nouveau pas en avant, l'encourageant, et la créature se tourne violement vers moi, me fixant avec de bizarres yeux bleus, voilés.  
\- non mais ça va pas non ? »  
Je la fixe, interloquée. Pour peu, j'en lâcherais mon arme : CA PARLE ! C'est fou !  
Mais est-ce une gool apprivoisée ? Réellement ? Où est son propriétaire ? Et si elle se retournait contre moi ?  
La chose se détourne et grogne, se débattant à nouveau pour se libérer. Je recule, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et pointe le pistolet vers elle en tremblant :  
« Etes-vous une gool apprivoisée ? »  
La créature s'immobilise à nouveau, me fixant d'un air incrédule.  
\- Hein ? »  
Je raffermi ma prise sur l'arme qui tremble dans mes mains, essayant de ne pas montrer la panique qui monte en moi :  
« Etes-vous une gool apprivoisée ? Apprivoisée ? Pas sauvage ?»  
Il y a un moment de silence, puis la chose se met à rire, laissant tomber son crane en arrière sur la route. Un rire grave, éclatant, bruyant.  
\- Oh bordel… C'est le pompon, le grand final de cette foutue journée de merde. »  
 _Il_ s'interrompt, car c'est apparemment un mâle, et me fixe en désignant un arbre mort à quelques pas de là.  
\- Ecoute petite, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Tu vois cet arbre là-bas ? Sois gentille et ramène-moi une branche, une bonne grosse branche solide. Avec de la chance je vais réussir à… »  
J'hésite, tremblante, et il reprend, s'éclaircissant la gorge, visiblement déchiré entre le désir de s'en sortir et l'envie de m'insulter de tous les noms :  
\- je suis gentil, gentil, ok ? Pas sauvage. S'il te plaît, vraiment, est-ce que tu peux… »  
Je rengaine mon arme, m'approche prudemment, et considère l'amas de métal.  
Les sauvages ne parlent pas, ne raisonnent pas. Si je sauve cette gool et la rend à son maître, peut-être aurais-je une récompense, ou bien peut-être pourrais-je la garder auprès de moi ?

Une gool apprivoisée semble plus utile et amusante que n'importe quel petit bot canidé !

Je crois que j'aurais tout donné, vraiment tout, pour avoir une caméra et capturer le visage de la gool lorsque j'ai soulevé la voiture à une main pour la libérer. La stupéfaction la plus profonde. Elle ne bouge même pas, se contentant de me fixer avec des yeux exorbités.

Puis la créature ouvre de grands yeux, paniqués, et recule en rampant, s'échappant de l'emprise de métal. Je lâche la voiture qui retombe dans un fracas, et me tourne vers lui :  
« Tu es perdu ? Ou est ton maître ? Tu t'es fait mal ? »  
Il ne me répond pas tout de suite, me fixant d'un air terrifié :  
\- Tu... TU es un synthétique ! Tu fais partie de l'Institut ! »  
J'hoche la tête vigoureusement, enthousiaste, le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'espoir fou me faisant ignorer son air angoissé :  
« Oui ! Oui ! Vous connaissez l'Institut ? Vous connaissez Maman Allie ? Vous l'avez vue ? »  
La gool reste silencieuse, puis, d'un seul coup, fait volte-face et essaie de s'enfuir, avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol.  
Je le fixe, perdue. Je ne lui veux aucun mal ? Pourquoi il s'enfuit ? Je croyais qu'on était amis ?  
Je me rapproche doucement, mains en l'air, essayant de paraître naturelle, rassurante :  
« Je ne te veux pas de mal ? S'il te plait ? Monsieur gool ? Promis juré !»  
La créature me fixe, incertaine, puis désigne mon sac :  
\- tu as des stims là-dedans ? »  
Stims ? Ah, les stimpacks ?  
Je secoue négativement la tête, et désigne sa jambe blessée :  
« Non, mais je peux te fabriquer une attelle, ou des béquilles, voire une jambe de remplacement si tu ne guéris pas bien… »  
Il hésite, et sur son visage je vois le doute, la peur, la méfiance. Je ne comprends pas, je viens pourtant de le sauver, non ?  
Pourquoi une telle peur ? Je suis une jeune fille bien élevée, j'ai appris à maîtriser ma force, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais briser les os de cette pauvre gool comme je l'avais fait pour…  
J'avale péniblement ma salive, baisse mes bras, tordant inconsciemment mes mains ensemble d'un air coupable.  
Je dévisage la créature, pleine d'espoir :  
« Je suis perdue, je cherche Maman Allie… Si tu es perdu aussi on peut essayer de retrouver ton maître ensemble ? Je suis gentille, et débrouillarde, je sais créer, améliorer, réparer plein de trucs ! Je ne te ferais pas de mal, tu sais ? »  
La gool reste silencieuse, puis pousse un soupir abattu, ses épaules retombant avec défaite.  
\- Je suppose qu'on peut… Faire un bout de chemin ensemble… »  
J'éclate de rire, soulagée, légère. Je m'approche, et, délicatement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, le soulève par l'épaule et supporte son poids pour qu'il puisse clopiner à mes côtés. La différence de taille le fait pencher, mais il va falloir s'en accommoder.  
Il me fixe, et je le dévisage.  
Il est vraiment, vraiment laid. Mais je suis contente de l'avoir auprès de moi.  
Je ne suis plus toute seule.  
Il grogne, essayant de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre :  
« C'est temporaire, Grognak. Et arrête de me parler de mon soi-disant maître, je suis un homme libre, pas un esclave … »  
Je lui souris, heureuse. Les gools apprivoisées pouvaient donc être affranchies ?

Fascinant ! 


End file.
